Traveling Soldier
by BelowExpectation
Summary: When it gets rough over here and I don't think I can make it through another day, I just close my eyes and think of you and your beautiful smile. AU Songfic


AN: They are muggles.

* * *

It was only two days after his eighteenth birthday and he had already been called to war. The bus still hadn't shown up and Harry was getting tired and hot standing outside in his heavy uniform. Looking across the street, Harry saw the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on.

A young man with platinum blonde hair was sitting at one of the tables outside of a café. The blonde seemed to be staring into space while twirling a spoon in a large red teacup. Harry watched as the boy looked over to see Harry staring at him. The raven haired man quickly averted his gaze, choosing to stare at the sidewalk instead. After a minute, he looked up again, back to the café, to see the boy still there and smiling at him.

The blonde looked down at his watch before standing, grabbing his cup, and standing to go into the café. He pulled open the glass door and turned back to Harry, smiled, waved, and then went into the shop. The brunet smiled and waved back. A few more minutes of staring at the café's door later and Harry was walking across the street toward it.

Going inside, the man quickly slid into one of the booths beside a large window, so he could see the bus stop outside. Looking around the shop behind him, Harry tried to find the blonde boy again. "Hi! Can I get you anything?" He jumped at the voice and turned around to see the blonde he had been searching for.

"Can I get you anything?" The boy asked again when he didn't get an answer.

Harry blushed and broke his stare again, grabbing one of the plastic menus and opening it. "Are you waiting for someone?" The blonde asked.

The brunet shook his head and shyly looked back up at the boy. He noticed a small baby blue bow on the left side of his head, clipped into the platinum hair, that matched the café's uniform perfectly. His large silver eyes were full of happiness and amusement. "A-Actually, would you mind sitting down and talking to me? I'm feeling pretty low right now," the eighteen year old asked, blushing again and avoiding the blonde's eyes.

The boy grinned, "I'm off in an hour if you want to wait. I know a place we can go to." His attention was pulled away by noises outside. "Hey, um, weren't you waiting for that?" He asked, pointing to the window.

Harry's head snapped to where he was pointing to see the bus closing it's doors and pulling away. He groaned and put his head in his hands. The blonde laughed, "I'm Draco by the way. I can bring you a bus schedule if you'd like."

Harry shook his hand, "I'm Harry. Don't worry about the schedule, it'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be back soon. Wait for me," Draco said, smiling sweetly before turning and going to another customer's table.

Harry watched him move around the café for a while before he laid his head down on his arms, folded on the table, and fell asleep. He was awoken by someone shaking him gently. He looked up to see Draco standing beside his table. The blonde smiled as Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I'm off now, if you'd like to go," he said.

The raven haired man nodded and stood, offering the blonde his arm. Draco laughed before wrapping his arm around Harry's proffered one. The taller man let Draco steer them to the pier and the two sat on the edge. They talked for hours about Harry's fear about going to war and everything else that came to their minds. They were quiet for a minute before Harry looked away from the other and said, "I bet you have a boyfriend, but I don't care. I don't have anyone to write to while I'm gone. Would you mind if I sent letter back here to you?"

The blonde grinned, "of course I don't mind, Harry." He looked out at the ocean for a moment before adding, "and I don't have a boyfriend."

Harry looked back over at the other boy in shock before grinning and covering one of Draco's hands with one of his own.

* * *

Draco eagerly waited for the mail everyday. The letters came from California for a while before they started coming from Vietnam. They boy couldn't keep the smile off his face when Harry wrote that he was in love with the blonde.

A part of one of Harry's many letters stayed with Draco, repeating in his mind over and over everyday, '_when it gets rough over here and I don't think I can make it through another day, I just think of that day we sat on the pier. I close my eyes and think of you and your beautiful smile._'

Despite Harry telling him not to worry because he wouldn't be able to write for a while, he couldn't help but feel anxious and worried. Draco had fallen for Harry as well. The blonde knew he would never be happy with anyone other than Harry. He had heard what his friends and family thought of his decision to wait for the other boy. They believed he was too young both for Harry and to know that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the older soldier. The two year age difference didn't matter to Draco and he knew that if Harry asked for his hand, he would agree in a heartbeat.

* * *

Draco spent the next few weeks in a daze. He went through his days almost automatically, his happy and bubbly personality gone. He checked the mail everyday, hoping to see a letter from Harry, only to be disappointed when he found nothing.

It took a lot of convincing from his friends, but Draco finally agreed to go to one of the high school's football games. After the prayer and national anthem were said, a man's voice echoed across the field, "folks, please bow your heads for a list of local soldiers who lost their lives."

* * *

Staring straight ahead, Draco slowly made his way down the steps and started walking toward the parking lot. Under the shock, he felt relief that it was still completely silent except for the names being read. The sound of someone crying quietly pulled Draco from his trance. Looking around, he saw a red haired boy sitting under the stands, his head buried in his arms and his knees pulled to his chest.

Crouching down, Draco went and sat next to the crying boy. He stayed still for a moment, but when the boy didn't acknowledge his presence, he wrapped an arm around the redhead's shoulders and pulled the other against him. The boy stiffened before quickly relaxing and leaning on Draco more, his sobbing getting harder.

The blonde put his other arm around the boy as well, holding him tightly, and rested his head on top of the other boy's. Draco finally let his tears fall and the two stayed still under the stands as the game began and cheers filled the air.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it. Let me know if you would like me to add another chapter with the happy ending. Review!


End file.
